wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Tyrman Bladebreaker
*Mad Dog |race= Gnome |gender=Male |age=36 |height= 3'0" |weight= Fit |birthplace =Gnomeregan |residence= |guild=Battlestein Company |affiliations=Gnomeregan Bizmo's Brawl Pub Steelgrasp Brigade |alignment= |faction=Alliance |factionicon=Alliance |class=Warrior }} Tyrman Bladebreaker (born Tyrman Servofritz) is a Gnome berserker and a councilor of the Battlestein Company. He is an Alliance military reject and a brawler for Bizmo's Brawl Pub, during which he earned the nickname "Mad Dog". He is specialized in self enhancement and protection engineering and a self proclaimed Angler.Tyrman Bladebreaker - The Mead Hall Wiki Biography Gnomeregan Zedman and Sharalyn Servofritz worked their hands to the bone to provide for their three children; Zip, Tyrman, and Ninalie. The Servrofritz family carved out a home in the lower districts of Sector 17. It is comprised of the city's industrial sectors and working class residential housing. The people of this level make up the majority of the city's population and are responsible for maintaining and operating Gnomeregan's factories and power plants to keep the rest of the city fed, clothed and productive. Unable to afford schooling above the basic education provided within their sector, Zedman and Sharalyn wanted a better life for their children. They had no choice but to sign up their children into apprenticeships. Zip was able to sign up with a master of aerial mechanics, Tyrman was taken in by a master tinker, and young Ninalie aspired to be an artist. A rare topic on their level, it was also expensive. Her parents were unable to afford the schooling she desired and the masters were on the upper levels, travel was also out of the question. Secretly, Tyrman saved what he could for his precious sister. At the age of ten when the Servofritz's had enough currency and found a master craftsman with an opening, when Tyrman was accepted. He specialized in personal gadgets, such as shields and nitro boosters. He was very talented and would one day take over his master’s shop. His master had a saying, “We are not into things that go “boom” here! That’s Goblin business.” The young Tyrman didn’t always agree, but at least he was happy. The Fall It was the day of his graduation when the Troggs attacked. Troggs raided the shop and butchered his former master in cold blood before he could activate his personal shields. Witnessing this, young Tyrman went berserk. When the Gnomeregan Peacekeepers found him, the walls and the young Gnome were covered in blood and gore, sobbing while holding his old master in his arms. Unsure what to do with this disturbed Gnome, the Peacekeepers ushered him to the infirmary where they hoped Tyrman would stay pending observation. While the group was escorting the young Gnome to the safe zone, they were ambushed. The Peacekeepers fought hard, but were becoming overwhelmed. Tyrman instinctively picked up two fallen blades and lashed out at the Troggs, letting the rage take over once more. After waking in Tinker Town’s converted hospital covered in bandages and bruises. most of the Gnome staff was afraid to speak to the young Gnome. All except for the Dwarf that sat across the room smoking an old pipe. The Dwarf wore the Ironforge military uniform and introduced himself as Stonebreaker. He explained that he and a small division are training any Gnome survivors basic Dwarven military drills for those interested. When asked his name, Tyrman responded; “Tyrman…” The young Gnome started. He looked down at his hospital cot and spotted two broken blades. “… Bladebreaker.” Physical appearance Average in size and weight for a Gnome, he always wears a necklace of large Trogg teeth strung on fishing line and a topaz wrapped in titansteel threaded on a thin metal chain gifted for luck. Also has a badge pinned to his belt. Tyrman has very calloused knuckles with tattoos and it is very rare not to find a fresh bruise or two on him at any given time. He keeps himself well groomed, very proud of his mustache. Personality and traits Tyrman loves three things; Drinking, fighting, and fishing. Most of the time he has a positive attitude, especially with a drink in hand. Tyrman doesn’t seem to be a bad Gnome per se, but he has a weapon-grade temper problem. He does what he can to keep it under control but if he’s provoked, carnage will ensue as he’ll soon lose control. Tyrman doesn’t seem dangerous for his friends and allies, or for harmless persons and animals. Though he doesn’t like his temper, he likes fighting and brawling, behaving a bit like a very competitive boxer. This behavior may have formed when Tyrman was competing in the Brawler's Guild under the name Mad Dog. Bizmo coined the name “Mad Dog” because he would often describe Tyrman’s fighting style as, “Attacking his opponents like a rabid animal.” Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Gnome Category:Warrior Category:Alliance Warrior